Smile
by webeta123
Summary: just a one-shot...


**A/N: Here is a scene from Boq and Glinda's wedding in RWS. This has actually been sitting in my head for a while. When I first heard this song I immediately thought "This would make a great Gloq song-fic"**

The reception was in full swing. The lights flickered beautifully against Glinda's sequined dress. She was sitting in a chair next to Elphaba, who was in her pink maid of honor dress. She didn't speak to Glinda for week after she found out the dress was pink. Boq went up to the mic and motioned for the band to stop playing for a moment. "Hey guys. So give it up for this band." They clapped. "Alright, ya'll know I didn't come up here to be cheeky with the band." People laughed and the drummer threw a drumstick at Boq, who barely missed it. "I think somehow-" He gave a very pointed look to Fiyero, who just smirked. "Everyone knows my and Glinda's story. So I'm going to sing-"

"AHHH!" Elphaba yelled good-naturedly. Glinda bonked her on the head. "Ow."

"Thank you Glinda. Now as I was saying if the band would be so kind and _not _hit me with drumsticks I would to sing a song called 'Smile.'" Glinda cupped her mouth with her hands as her eyes twinkled with excitement and knowledge. Elphaba went up to the stage and with a flick of her hand a projector screen came down and a series of pictures began to roll. All of them featuring Glinda and Boq at their best moments. As Boq began to sing. "

_Your better than the best,_

_I'm just lucky just to linger in your light,_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that's right. _

_Completely unaware_(one picture was of Boq sneaking up on Glinda, it was clear Glinda had no idea who was behind her)_,_

_ Nothing can compare to where you send me._

_ Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok and the moments where my good times start to fade._

_ You make me smile like the sun,_

_ fall out of bed_(the picture showed Boq literally on the floor with Glinda standing over him with the covers in her hand.)

_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head_

_spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night,_

_ You make me dance like a fool _(one picture was of the Ozdust and Boq getting a miraculous dance with Galinda),

_forget how to breathe_

_shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_ just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_ Ohh, you make me smile _(Shows Boq smiling hugely). 

_Even when your gone, _

_Somehow you come along, _

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_ You steal away the rain and just like that. _

_You make me smile like the sun_

_ Fall out of bed,_

_ Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head,_

_ Spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night,_

_ You make dance like a fool Forget how to breath_

_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_ just the thought you drive me wild, _(Boq makes his way to Glinda's seat and transfers mics to a handless one)

_Ohh, you make me smile _

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_ Cuz every time I get around you (_Boq cups Glinda's face in his hands and set his forehead on hers)

_ I see the best of me inside your eyes. _

_You make me smile_

_ You make me dance like a fool forget how to breath_

_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_ You make me smile like the sun _(Boq looks to the heavens)

_ Fall out of bed,_

_ sing like a bird dizzy in my head_(Boq grips his head)_, _

_spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night _(Boq spun literally around the table)

_You make me dance like a fool forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee,_

_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild, _

_Ohh, you make me smile (Ohh, You make me smile),_

_ Ohh, you make me smile (Ohh, You make me smile), _

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Boq pulled her into his arms and kissed her as the applause filled the room. When they broke apart, Boq set his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, saying all he couldn't in words or song. Glinda smiled and pulled him back into a kiss. They didn't even notice the man who was there. He went back to a very dark mansion and went straight to a barely lit room. You could see the glitter of jewels at the bottom of the desk.

"So its happened?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Yes. When's the plan to start?"

"On their way to the honeymoon suite. We strike."

**End. I scared you didn't I? Be on the look out for Love Is A Battlefield coming to a computer near you.**


End file.
